A Lullaby for Makoto
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Makoto finds out that Minako loves to sing and wants the girl to sing for her. Set in Silver Millennium


A Lullaby for Makoto

_Summary: Makoto finds out that Minako loves to sing and wants the girl to sing for her._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

Obeying curfew was mandatory. Luna and Artemis checked rooms every few hours or so, and they always came randomly, unexpectedly. If a girl was caught out of bed, she was punished. Despite the risk, it was always fun to hang around somewhere in the palace late at night. There was always something new and exciting to be found once night fell.

For Makoto, she loved being out past curfew. It allowed her to spend more time with her friends. Seeing them every other waking moment wasn't enough for her. She loved her friends dearly and enjoyed their company tremendously. She had been punished many times, but she didn't care. Nothing could get in the way of her being with her friends.

So naturally, Makoto said yes when Rei invited her to stay the night in her room. They joked around and played games until Rei stopped everything they were doing. She told Makoto to get in bed with her, which the younger girl did without objections.

"It's time."

"What is it time for?" the brunette asked, hugging her knees to her chest. Rei put a finger to her lips, closing her eyes as she lied down on her back. "Goodnight," she murmured.

Makoto shot her a puzzling look. It was only a few minutes later that she heard something that came beyond the wall – something melodic, something beautiful. She knew the origin of the beautiful sound was the girl who was behind that wall. Next to Rei's room was Serenity's, but the voice couldn't belong to her. It was too beautiful, even for her. If that were the case, who else was in her room?

Makoto wanted to wake Rei up and ask what was going on, but the young Senshi of Flame was fast asleep. She looked from the girl to the wall and just stared blankly, feeling the power of slumber overtake her little by little. Figuring she could ask Rei in a few hours, she lied down next to her friend and listened to the beautiful voice behind the wall.

* * *

The day dragged on slowly as Makoto constantly thought about the singing. Rei hadn't told her anything, saying she would find out eventually. Serenity looked rather dazed whenever Makoto saw her, and the princess was always happy to see Minako. This had been happening a lot recently, though Makoto couldn't understand why. Ami was the same way, although she didn't look like she was in a trance all the time.

For some reason, Makoto could never catch sight of Minako. The Venusian somehow eluded her whenever she went looking for her. On the days that Makoto did see her, Minako was by herself with a sorrowful expression. That was odd because Minako was always so happy and cheerful when the others were around. Makoto wished she knew how to make her feel better.

A knock on Makoto's door interrupted her thinking. She got up and opened the door, happy at what she found. It was Minako, and she looked happy, though a bit of irritation was visible on her features.

"Hey, Minako," Makoto greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?" Minako giggled a bit as she took Makoto's hand in hers. "We're both in trouble, silly!" she said. Pulling the brunette out of her room, she explained, "Luna and Artemis made their rounds last night – the same stuff, you know?" She pouted at the thought. "I don't think I should be in trouble, though! Serenity told me to stay with her for the night for the third time in a row!"

Makoto raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You were the one singing?" she asked. Minako stopped for a moment and stared with a blank expression. Then she inquired softly, "You heard that? Where were you?" Makoto explained that Rei had invited her to spend the night with her. Now, she realized she realized why.

Minako blushed, and Makoto noticed that before the blonde turned away from her. "What are you embarrassed about?" Makoto asked. "I almost sang for…" Minako began quietly. However, she didn't finish her sentence and instead jumped to the topic at hand. "We should probably get to Luna and Artemis – they're waiting for us."

Makoto agreed and walked on with Minako, noticing that Minako hadn't let go of her hand.

* * *

"One hundred laps?!" Minako screeched. "You've got to be kidding!" Makoto hung her head in defeat. The two girls had tried to bargain with Luna about their punishment, but this – one hundred laps around the palace – was the result.

"This is going to take all day!" Minako groaned. "And when your too tired to move, you'll sleep the night away in your own rooms," Artemis grinned. "You guys should get started." Minako frowned as she looked at Makoto. The Jovian smiled slightly, trying to cheer the girl up a little. "Hold my hand, and we'll finish this together," she promised, outstretching her hand. Minako smiled back as she accepted Makoto's hand.

* * *

"Makoto, that was brutal!"

"Yeah, but we finished it together, and that's what matters."

The two girls smiled at each other as they walked into Makoto's room, legs burning. They collapsed onto her bed, lying beside each other. Minako grabbed onto Makoto, resting her head on the taller girl's chest. "I can't move anymore! I'm sleeping here!" she stated. Makoto chuckled, "But you'll get in trouble again tomorrow."

"I don't care. I'd rather stay here with you."

"Really?"

Minako nodded in response. There was a moment of silence while Makoto wondered why Minako would want to stay here with her. Usually, they never spent much time together. A light bulb then went off in Makoto's head. There was a way to change that fact starting tonight.

"I'll let you stay if you sing for me."

Minako looked up for a moment, a smile on her face. "I've always wanted to sing for the one I love," she whispered. However, she frowned the next instant, saying, "You probably won't like it. This song sounds really sad." Makoto blushed, her heart beating faster. She knew that Minako could hear it pound in her chest, causing it to beat even faster.

"I _will_ like it. I promise."

Minako sighed and closed her eyes, ready to sing.

_Here a goddess of happiness cries  
An endless, timeless lullaby  
Sings a song of the dreams she has  
The sadness fills her eyes_

_End of love  
Love is gone  
No more dreams to dream about  
So life is done  
If it's so  
Cut the thread  
It's time to let it go_

_Tears they flow to the thirst of the gods  
The ocean's roars drowned out by rain  
Blameless wolf carries on alone  
The silence now surrounds him_

_Sooner than  
Dreaming ends  
Morning of the dawn will bring another day  
Turn around  
You have found  
A different way to dream_

Makoto smiled, holding Minako closer to her. "Your voice is extraordinary," she sighed. "It's perfect." Minako smiled at the compliment. "Are you tired now?" she asked. Makoto nodded. "Good," the blonde said. "Now, we can sleep together."

Makoto made a sound of agreement and shut her eyes. However, she opened them a few minutes later when she felt soft lips against hers. Minako pulled away shortly after and looked away from Makoto's eyes. "A goodnight kiss," she murmured. Makoto smiled and pecked Minako's lips. "Thank you."

The girls fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring who found them. They were prepared to face the consequences as long as they were together.

_End_

_Firstly, I don't own the song, which is called Nocturne. The composer of it, Yamane Michiru, is one of the best composers ever, and she's probably my favorite! She's part of the reason why I love the Castlevania series :) But anyway, I thought of this while listening to it, and I let the creative juices flow. I haven't been writing recently, but I've been trying to! I promise, promise, _promise_ to update my other stories as soon as I can! Til next time_

_Serenity101_


End file.
